Girl Meets The Zombie Apocalypse
by UnknownCommenter
Summary: The gang somehow survived the Zombie Apocalypse, but something is happening with all of them. They are changing, growing, except for Riley who keeps on wanting to not kill and just live out life. She can't do that though, she has to grow up and Survive. Rated T for language.


Welcome to my story and enjoy this wonderful fan fiction about the living and the dead.

Day 1

I let the darkness consume me as I fell asleep in the dark house lit by only a single light. As I slept I dreamed about all my loved ones, how they turned, how they saw me and wanted to kill. I dreamed about that boy on the subway that stabbed a knife through their skulls. How mad I was at him, how determined I was to feed him to the dead. The walkers, they almost got to us. They almost got to our group, us four, but we survived and lived. That is where I am right now, surviving and beating this challenge that life has given us.

"Riley, wake up." I slowly open my eyes to the one and only boy on the subway.

"Lucas, where is Maya and Farkle?" I knew he saw the worried look on my face but his expression did not change. He stayed looking at me, sleep deprived, serious, not himself.

"They are fine, they are downstairs looking at the crowd." I start to get up when I hear a scream from downstairs.

"RILEY! LUCAS! THEY ARE GETTING IN! WE COULD USE SOME HELP!" Maya yells.

I shoot up from the bed and go downstairs to see Maya and Farkle trying to keep the door shut.

"Wheres Lucas?" I look behind me and Lucas is not there.

"LUCAS!" suddenly I see Lucas coming down the staircase with a knife in his hand.

"I looked out the window, there are about a dozen maybe less, maybe more." He hands me, Maya and Farkle a knife.

"What am I supposed to do with this." I give him the knife back. "We don't kill in Rileytown, it's the law."

"Riley, we are not in Rileytown anymore, we are in the real world full of people who want to harm us." Maya gladly takes the knife and places it into her right hand.

"I think i'll stay inside for this round of fighting." I sit on the couch and watch them get ready for the fight.

"You're going to have to kill sometime Riley." Lucas hands me the knife. "You don't have to use it right now, but when we open that door we are going to have to act fast. You go upstairs and watch from the window." I frown at the knife but obey Lucas and go upstairs.

"Wow you really know how to talk some sense into her Ranger Rick." I smile at the fact that Maya has not changed at all from this situation.

I get upstairs and go to the bedroom facing the front of the house. I bring the bench seat thing towards the window to make a bay window effect. I watch outside as Lucas, Maya and surprisingly Farkle kill the dead. I frown at Maya putting a knife through one of the dead's head. I hope this does not change her. After they go back inside and I hear the door shut I walk downstairs.

"Take your clothing off." They all stare at me with shocked and confused expressions.

"Why?" Maya asks.

"I'm going to wash them, you have blood all over them. Other people's blood, blood that is not yours. Blood that is from someone you killed." I start crying but Maya quickly shuts me up.

"Riley, you listen to me and very carefully. We are living in a world where those things," She pauses making sure to gesture to the window. "Are trying to kill us. We are not going to just sit here doing laundry, we have to get somewhere safer. We need to find a bigger group. We need to find a place to live, then you can do laundry but for right now we are not focusing on that." She went upstairs and from what I can hear, she was searching for something.

"You know she is not wrong. If we all work together and find a group, we could survive and thrive and beat this horrible curse." Farkle went upstairs too and searched with Maya.

"Sometimes you have to be serious and get out of Rileytown and into the real world." Maybe I do have to get serious. I just can't kill someone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Day 2

"Maya, I know your mad at me but you know I can't harm a fly." Maya has not talked to me since yesterday. "Rileytown is full of happiness and rainbows, I can't help it. It just is." She still sits there on the bench that I made look like a bay window. "Come on peaches, I can do something to help out in this situation other then killing someone. I can cheer people up when they are sad. I can make you talk to me."

Maya looks at me with a worried face. "My little plant needs to grow up now. Even Farkle is helping out and he is Farkle. If he can do it, you can."

"Maya, Riley, Farkle and I just made up a plan." Lucas walks into the room with a pen in his hands and a clean shirt. They let me do laundry anyway.

"Let's hear it." Maya gets up and walks out of the room, grabbing my arm so I followed close behind her. We got to the room and there was a map sprawled out on the table with markings all over it.

"This is what is going to happen. We are going to have to get out of New York sometime. There is a car in the driveway, there are keys right here." He pulls out a set of keys."We are going to drive to the nearest police station."

"Wait you said nothing about stealing from the law. Can we do something else." Maya looked at me with a Stop talking look and I let Lucas finish.

"We will get the weapons we need along with some amo. We will then stop at a gas station to get supplies and gas. We will then go to PA, see if we can rest at a house or farm. If we can we will build fences around the property, we will also grow some crops and maybe stay there for a while. Then we will head into Ohio. We will keep going west, maybe go down towards Texas."

This was happening. It was real. Any thoughts from now on are going to have to stay in my head and from the outside I have to look tough. This was only the beginning.


End file.
